Decisions and Fate
by Sapphire Legend
Summary: 13yearold Rose Asakura has never fallen in love nor ever felt other emotions before. But that all changes when Hao Asakura comes and kidnaps her brother. What will happen then?
1. Part 1Chapter 1

Decisions and Fate 

By: Sapphire Legend

Disclaimer: Thanks ! _Now_ I know what a disclaimer is, and I do

not own Shaman King under any circumstances! I do know,

however, that I own an characters that do not appear in the

Shaman King series!

Message from the author: Hey guys! This is my second story! Hope you like it! This story takes place sometime in the last season of Shaman King, so yeah, fast ending, right?

I am who I want to be… nothing more. I am who I am and I have to find Len. He means so much to me. I will find him. I promise!

Part One: The Wish

Chapter 1: I Wish…

Thirteen-year-old Rose Death tossed and turned in her bed. She couldn't sleep since the night Len, her sixteen-year-old brother disappeared along with his friend Hao Asakura.

She couldn't sleep, but she remembered that night, how she had seen it all, and how terrified she had been.

Hao picked up Len to go to the movies, and Rose watched the two of them walk together. They were talking, discussing something, when a giant reddish monsterous thing had just grabbed Ren out of nowhere.

She could see Len struggling, but Hao had done nothing to help. Then the two of them disappeared into thin air.

The next day, the two of them were reported missing, and were never found.

Ever since then, Rose had been receiving strange dreams about spirits, shamans, and things.

She would awaken in bed, all sweating as if she had been there.

Now, Rose quickly got dressed, put on her over-shoulder bag, and walked out the house, to the lake and sat down, wondering what to do next, when it happened.

Out into the dark night, a shooting star appeared, and shot bye.

Rose caught herself saying, "I wish I could find Len and get a spirit guardian, become a shaman, like my mother," She said sarcastically.

Then, before she could say any more, a portal-like hole opened up and pulled her through.

Rose screamed as she free-falled down to nowhere, and felt herself hit the ground.

2


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Shaman World

Yoh Asakura and the gang (Anna Kyoyama, Ren Tao, Horohoro, Horohoro's sister Pirka, Manta, Ryu, Chocolove, Faust VII … you get the point) were wandering about the road, looking for Hao Asakura and the next stop in the Shaman King Tournament when a travel portal opened out of nowhere and a young girl fell through, hitting the ground with barely any noise.

She looked about thirteen years old, and had waist length colored hair the same color as Yoh's and thoughtful sapphire colored eyes.

The girl seemed lost, and as she looked around cluelessly, she said, "I was only being sarcastic… now where did I end up? In a world full of shamans, spirit guardians, and a place where I can find him?" She seemed a bit insane, but seemed to realize that she was sitting on the ground and rose up.

"Oh, hi. I'm Rose. Rose Asakura. I don't suppose you can tell me where I am…" Rose introduced softly.

"Well, you're in the Shaman World…" Yoh tried to explain, shocked at the fact that he and Rose shared the same last name.

"Hold on. How do we know you're just an innocent girl and not some person working for Hao or that X-Laws group?" Ren asked, cutting in demandingly, pointing his weapon at Rose's throat.

"You're right. And how do I know if you aren't the ones who took away my brother?" Rose asked, reacting very quickly to Ren's attack. She slid under the weapon and kicked Ren off balance, which Ren was **not** expecting.

Ren looked furious, and for a second there, everybody else reached for their weapons.

"What the hell…" Rose muttered, getting into what seemed like a fighting stance, but sweat-dropping at the same time.

"Well, she's safe, for we have detected that this girl has 2500 furyoku, but no spirit guardian, and apparently, does not know how to use her furyoku," Silva announced, but nobody listened except Yoh.

Everybody else but Anna, Manta, and Horohoro's sister (Pirka), and Yoh were all trying to either hurt or kill Rose.

It looked like Rose was going to get hurt.

Yoh started to go help her, but Anna held him back, saying, "Look," and he did look, for he was surprised with what he saw.

Rose seemed to know the direction of all their attacks, and was blocking them all bare handed.

But Rose had the disadvantage, for she was one against six and more.

"Hyaaah!" Rose cried, kicking in a circular formation and knocking everyone down like bowling pins.

"Had enough yet? Or do you want more?" Rose asked, dry humor in her voice.

"Uh… here, let me try. I'm Pirka." A girl stepped up. She looked about thirteen. She had blue hair, blue eyes, and a white head band that served as a hair band. She wore a pink blouse and a blue skirt.

"Rose." Rose said flatly, no hint of formal introduction in voice, then continued in the flat voice, "Yada yada yada yah. Whatever. I just pop out of nowhere and get attacked by a bunch of dunces ganging up on me. Wow, what a formal introduction."

"Um, well, you see, we were surprised by your 'popping' out of nowhere. We didn't know what to expect, and Len here obviously gets, well, um… kinda carried away with things, so…" Pirka tried to explain pointlessly.

"Whatever, it already happened, anyways. You do know Hao Asakura, right?" Rose asked, keeping her voice quiet and cold.

"Yeah… kind of. I'm Yoh. Hao is-" Yoh tried to answer her question, but was cut off.

"Your rival? Lemme guess. He's evil, and has a plan to take over the world." Rose finished.

"Um… not really. He has this plan called 'Shamans Only' where shamans will rule the world." He sweat-dropped as he tried to explain it to Rose, who was obviously not paying any attention.

"Fine. Which is the way to the Asakura place?" Rose asked.

"Why so you want to go there?" Yoh asked.

"Because I have a score to settle. Not with anyone, of course. But I have to find something there." Rose replied.

"No way! You could be working for Hao!" Ren raged.

"Fine. I'll find the way myself. Bye." Rose headed to the west, the exact direction of the Asakura house, and started walking until she was out of sight.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Funbari Hill

Rose walked until she saw a giant house that looked sort of like a dojo, and walked in, knocking at the door first.

An old woman went up to her, and said, "Welcome, child. What brings you to our home?"

"I am Rose Death, but I believe my full name is Rose Asakura Death. My mother was a shaman and a spirit medium, also an Asakura.

I believe that this is the Asakura house. I know I may have no right to ask of this, but may I, can I, please… look in the Forbidden Room, marked by the symbol of the rose?" Rose asked.

"Of course you may! And yes, this is the Asakura residence. But first, let me see your back. I must know if you have the symbol of the Rose before I let you in." The old woman said.

Rose showed her the symbol, and the woman nodded approvingly.

Rose went into the Forbidden Room, and saw clothing, all her size, all over the place, all folded up neatly, and in the center of it all, a sword engraved with a Black Rose.

"Your mother's. An Elemental Sword. The only one of its kind! Use it well, child, and it will serve you well." The woman nodded.

She led Rose outside, and a man with medium brown colored hair, wearing a bird mask, greeted them.

"Ah, I see you are your mother's daughter. I am Mikihisa Asakura, Yoh's father. Please excuse Len for his attitude. The gang can get a little out of control sometimes.

Now, do you mind if I challenge you to a sword fight? The damage will be real, so beware." Mikihisa Asakura asked, drawing out a wooden sword, that was obviously a shaman's weapon.

"Don't mind if I do!" Rose agreed, drawing her new sword, facing him.

Mikihisa Asakura lunged as soon as she agreed.

Yoh and the gang headed west, towards home, when Silva announced that the Asakura Dojo had been disrupted, or rather, attacked.

When they reached the Dojo, they could see Mikihisa Asakura fighting a person wearing a cat mask.

The cat-masked person -obviously a girl by voice- growled, "I am soo humiliated. Mikihisa Asakura! A deal's a deal! Now, let me fight you in my true form, not as a white kitten, but as a snow white tigeress!" And reached to pull, or rather, tear, off her mask.

"Now Rose, remember to use your instincts. That's the whole point of this fight." Mikihisa said somewhat reasonably as Rose prepared to hurl the mask at him.

"What's the whole point? This stuff is really boring. I'd much rather kill Zeke." Rose muttered to herself, then recited aloud the Tae Kwon Do Chung Shin, or Tae Kwon Do Discipline, "Number One: Courtesy Yae Ie. Number Two: Integrity Yom Chi. Number Three: Perseverance In Nae. Number Four: Self-Control Geuk Gi. Number Five: Indomitable Spirit Baik Chur Boor Goor!" And lunged at him, sensing his every movement and countering it with her own, and blocking his moves even as he started to make them.

They moved faster and faster, countering each other's moves before they started to make them, and striking with incredible force.

"Dang. Mikihisa and Rose are really good at this. They move so fast, it's like Rose is also a shaman. But is she really?" Pirka asked, as she and the gang watched the fight with self-interest.

"Ahh!" BOOM! An explosion knocked both Rose and Mikihisa backwards and onto the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Shaman Fight

Rose recovered first. She tore off her mask, and quickly got into defense position, her Elemental Sword raised in front of her.

It was Hao.

"Hao. Of all people, it HAD to be you. Hello! Make any sense? You take my brother by force, I get sent into this Shaman World, and now I find you. Something is wrong with this picture.

Where's Sky? I'm going to ask nicely, because we both know what's going to happen if you refuse, right? You knew this would happen.

You… You… monster… beast… feral being… evil…" Rose knew her voice was on he edge of going hysterical, and that she was trembling slightly, but she didn't care.

"Well, I've come for you, as a matter of fact. I want to see if you've made your choice yet…" Hao simply replied, amusement in his voice.

"My choice…? What the hell…?" Rose asked, confused, and then she understood.

"No! I swore! I gave my word, and I'm not going to back down on it now! You'll have to get past me first!" Rose fought to keep her voice firm, cold, deadly, and quiet.

But Hao only laughed. "Really? Then I don't suppose I'll have to fight for it. Don't be a fool like my brother and challenge me, because I'll obliterate you."

"Really? Then I don't suppose that we should have a shaman fight between us." Rose shot back.

"As if! You don't even have a spirit to fight with!" Hao laughed.

"Doesn't matter. It's that simple. I can fight without one." Rose replied.

"Fine. When this is over, you'll be on your knees begging for mercy!" Hao told her, certainty in his voice.

"Rose doesn't stand a chance! She'll get herself killed!" Pirka said, terrified.

"She'll be fine. Why else would I challenge her?" Mikihisa Asakura explained.

"So Zeke wants to do what?" Yoh asked.

"Probably to see if he can bring her to the dark side." Mikihisa Asakura explained.

"Hahahaha! This is soo fun!" Rose exclaimed as she dodged a lethal blow from Hao.

Hao looked both amused and furious. "You little…! I'll show you the true meaning of fear!" He shouted angrily, summoning up the same giant red monstrous spirit that took Ren.

"Where's Len?" Rose angrily demanded.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Hao said, looking ridiculously polite.

"My… older… brother, you idiot," Rose replied.

"Well, he's right… here," Hao waved his hand and the spirit hand reached into the earth, then pulled up a limp figure.

"LEN!" Rose screamed, eyes wide with shock and horror.

"He looks close to dying. He's too pale. He needs more furioku, or else he will go to the spirits." Faust told the group.

"Rose, RUN!" Mikihisa Asakura shouted, but Rose seemed to be immobilized with fear, shock, and horror.

The walls that had been shielding the younger girl's emotions were now down, and what they saw on her face was something they would never forget.

Her face was filled with emotions, the look of pure terror on it.

Hao laughed and struck.

Rose stumbled back a little, falling to the floor.

"You're good as dead. Perhaps you'd like to join your brother? He'll be dead in a matter of moments, drained of furioku." Hao laughed and smiled, his weapon missing her foot by inches.

Hao struck again, and Rose screamed the only name that came to mind.

"ATHENA!"

"Your last words?" Hao laughed mockingly, the weapon coming down.

Suddenly, a great gust of wind slammed into the weapon and pushed it back, and a figure materialized out of thin air.

"Back away from Rose." A cold, firm, quiet, and angry voice said, and a hand shot out, grabbing the weapon and thrusting it back at Zeke's spirit.

"A… At… Athena! You! You're the one from my dream! Who are you, and what are you doing here?" Rose asked, stuttering, and trying to shield herself with her walls at the same time.

"Duh. I'm your spirit, you dummy. I'm Athena, daughter of Zeus. The goddess of wisdom, war, and arts and crafts." Athena introduced.

Athena was taller than Rose by a little bit. She had hair as black as a raven and eyes as fierce and blazing as emeralds. She wore golden helmet and a long pale green robe that reached her feet and was holding a shield and a spear that doubled as a staff. A sword was strapped on to her side.

"Well? Unless you want to become fish food, then I strongly suggest that you get up.

Wait. I forgot to give you your Rose Blade." Athena waved her hand and a red rose fell out of the sky and into Rose's hands.

"The Black Rose!" Rose exclaimed, slowly getting up.

Before she knew what was happening, a strong burst of light exploded from the rose and encased her in it.

She felt something as soft as silt wrap around her, and become something else.

When it was over, she wore a fancy black and red outfit; a red long sleeved shirt with black lace and a black and red skort, also with fancy lacing. There was a black masquerade mask that was somewhat like a pair of glasses and her hair was tied into two pigtails, hanging at either end of her head.

She had a rose in her hand, and when she concentrated, it became a Rose Whip, and she had her Elemental Sword. Those were her main weapons. She also had other weapons and attacks, like Rose Petals, Thorn Spiral, Silver Dust, and her legendary sword, her Rose Blade.

Then, the flash of light vanished, and she was herself again, except that she had become the legendary shaman her mother was.

She faced Hao, who looked both surprised and furious at the same time.

"It doesn't matter. I can take you on. Before long, I'll become the new Shaman King, and then you'll all kneel at my feet!" Hao drew his weapon close, and aimed it at Rose again.

"I don't think so." Rose waved her hand casually, and then said clearly, "Silver Dust! Thorn Spiral! Memory Check!" She said, pointing the memory spell at everyone but herself, so they wouldn't remember her as the Black Rose of Death.

A sweep of silver dust surrounded them, making it nearly impossible to see Hao and Rose, but then it cleared… only to be replaced by fierce winds carrying thorns that all aimed at Hao.

"Arrgh!" Hao yelled, trying to brush the thorns aside. He was filled with deadly anger. "That's enough!" And there was an explosion.

BOOM!

"Ahhh! Lennnn! Watch ouuutttt! LENNNN! GET OUT OF THE WAAAYYYY! ZEKE! LEAVE HIM ALONE. WHAT DID HE EVER DO TO YOU?" It was Rose, screaming at the top of her lungs.

She was carrying Len in her arms, and there was another explosion.

BOOOMMM! It was stronger than the first, and twice as deadly.

"Oh, no! Rose! Will she be all right?" Pirka looked close to tears, her eyes filled with concern for her young friend.

"Why worry about her?" Ren asked, obviously not caring.

"Well, you idiots gave her every right to reject us, and she didn't! Besides, it's our fault that Hao got here! You should at least do something to help her!" Pirka raged.

The smoke cleared and it revealed Rose, wearing regular clothes, and bleeding at the waist, but still standing.

Hao was there as well, clothes ripped but he was more fortunate than Rose.

"Hey! She's here! Her! I see her!" Some voices shouted into the clearing, and no sooner than ten seconds later, emerged about twenty people. The boys were all dressed in black and the girls in red.

"Fans?" Hao grinned wildly, then struck again, at one of the girls, who shrieked.

The girl looked thirteen years old, had gentle green eyes and light brown hair tied into two pigtails that dangled on either side of her head. She looked absolutely terrified.

"NO!" Rose shouted, jumping, and shoving the girl to the side, and in doing so, got struck by Hao's weapon.

"AHHHH!" Rose heard herself scream, and collapsed to the ground, her hands damp with blood.

Her right leg was bruised and bleeding badly, and the right side of her waist was bleeding.

But Len was safe. Nothing else mattered, but that Len was out of harm's way. He could probably be saved.

Rose let herself fall to darkness.

"She's bleeding very badly. She may as well be dead. Look at all that blood. And I think Hao plans on killing her." Faust said quietly, and Pirka started to sob.

"Wait. Look over there!" Anna pointed to the spot where Rose lay.

Rose's hand was moving, towards her Elemental Sword, and she snapped open her eyes.

"No!" Rose brought up her sword just in time to interpret with Hao's attack, stopping it, standing up and forcing him back.

Scowling slightly, Hao said, "There is a destiny for everybody. Yours? Death!" And went in, attacking with his weapon, as if trying to cut her in half.

"Oh, no you don't!" Rose cried out, doing the exact same movement, but holding her ground.

Hao was closer, then closer, then – BOOM!

"Ahhh!" Two voices, Rose's and Hao's screamed.

Smoke was everywhere, surrounding the two of them, and around them as well.

When the smoke cleared, Yoh could make out two figures lying in the dust. Rose and Hao.

They were opposite of each other, for the blast knocked them at least ten feet apart.

Apparently, the last blow had knocked both of them unconscious, but Hao regained consciousness first. It had been too much for Rose, who had been hit on her waist again, same spot on the right.

This time though, it was obvious who would win.

Shaking himself as he slowly got up, Hao looked angrier than the last time he faced Yoh.

"You're dead, like your brother. You fool. You're much stupider than I thought. There is a difference between bravery and stupidy, but you picked both. I'm undefeatable!

If you had let me destroy the Asakura temple in the first place, then there would be no reason to die, but too late!

Prepare to say hello to your father, Rose Asakura Death!" Hao shouted, positioning his weapon on top of Rose's head, and swung the weapon down.

BOOM! Another explosion shook the ground and cut off Hao's lethal attack, forcing him back.

Emerging from the dust was a boy, about fifteen years old. He had dark purple hair (that reached up to his chest) that somehow looked dark black in the sunlight and dark eyes.

He was carrying Rose bridal style, her head on his shoulder, and dropped her in Ren's arms, who dropped his weapon and quickly reacted to supporting her weight.

"I did NOT ask for this!" Len protested, but the boy jumped back into the fight.

"Go Zeke. Destroy something elsewhere, but not here.

Had Rose still been conscious, then she would have defeated you. Yes, even I admit, she is the strongest shaman I know besides you. Now go!" The boy said to Hao.

Hao looked as if he might masquerade them all. "Fine. Next time, we meet, I will kill that girlfriend of yours." He said, then vanished.

"Ow… ow… oww… h…how's L… Len? I… is he a…all r… right?" Rose asked weakly, and with a satisfied sigh, she collapsed, her head on Len's shoulder.

"Hey!" Ren protested.

"Hmm… hello Ren." The boy was back.

"D… D-D-Damon?" Ren yelped in shock and surprise, eyes popping out.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Funbari Hospital

"Hello… cousin." Damon replied, taking Rose from Ren, and gesturing to where her brother lay, underneath a large tree. "You'd better help both of them… get a doctor," He added, carrying Rose inside and laying her down on a bed before coming back out for Len.

Inside, Kino And Keiko Asakura were bandaging Rose's wounds, but they had moved her to the Forbidden Room.

Curiosity aroused inside Yoh, and he couldn't help but ask, "Why is it called 'The Forbidden Room'?"

"Because your cousin gave it that name before she left!" Kino Asakura snapped at him, went back to wrapping what looked like a cast around Rose's leg.

"Yoh, your cousin will need to be hospitalized. She has a broken leg, and we can't get it to set properly. And even though we have a doctor, we don't have the right equipment. Also, we can't seem to be able to stop the bleeding of her wound.

Rose, however, will probably sleep for a few days, or even weeks.

But all her brother needs is a fresh supply of furioku and a good night's sleep and he'll be fine." Keiko Asakura explained in a sorrowful voice.

"It's all my fault. I shouldn't have believed it all. God, if I knew Rose was going to react like this, then I wouldn't have done it at all. But…" Twenty-nine hours later, with a fresh supply of furioku, Len Asakura Death was good as new, and he was telling his story of how he came to Japan.

"But what?" Yoh asked, feeling a pang of pity.

"What I want to know is why she even protected the dojo. It was a pretty stupid thing to do. I mean, we don't know her, she's giving us the cold shoulder and icy looks, and then she protects the dojo! I mean, what's up with that?" Ren and Horohoro burst out in unison, sweat-dropping.

"Because she has honor. Stupid or not, she qualifies as a perfect eighth-degree black belt, and one's duty is to protect the weak and helpless, even though you may not like them, or do not know who they are.

Rose may give those looks, but she really is an honest and decent person. You just have to get to know her. Besides, we own a whole forest in Washington, and Rose trains there all the time. All the animals love and appreciate her for who she is, and even bring her food!

And besides, she's an expert hacker. She can create viruses in ten minutes that'll take other hackers three days to create.

So, is she going to be all right? If she doesn't recover, it'll be all my fault! I'm Rose's only weakness. She may not act like it, but Rose and I have a really close brother-sister bond. Hao must have known that." Len explained.

"Hey, guys! Kino and Keiko are at the hospital with Rose. They say you guys can come… if you want. But they say that Len, Damon, and Yoh will need to come. The rest of you can come along, but Anna and I are going. You three had better come, or else Kino's going to have a fit." Pirka came through the door with Anna, and they both left, with Len, Damon, and Yoh at their heels.

"The patient is still unconscious. What did she do? Run her head into a wall? Anyways, she has a broken wrist, broken leg, very sore side, and eye damage." The doctor told the group.

"Eye damage?" Everyone (Kino, Keiko, Yoh, Len, Damon, Pirka, and Anna) exclaimed/questioned, sweat-dropping.

"Yes. It appears that she somehow got a large quantity of dust and sand in her eyes.

Anyways, we have performed an operation on her, and she will make a full recovery. So until three weeks later, she cannot do what she was doing before.

And she'd better stay inside, because she'll have to keep the bandages on her eyes until two weeks later.

You lot can come inside and talk to her, but she won't stir. Currently, she is still in coma." The doctor told them, leading them inside and then leaving them with an unconscious Rose and a few nurses.

"Doctor! Patient's pulse is returning to normal! She's trying to breath by herself! It's a miracle!" One of the nurses cried out.

All at once, the doctor burst into the room again, and exclaimed, "Well, then, let her!"

Another one of the nurses stopped the life support system, and cut off the oxygen mask from Rose's face, and read the computer.

"Patient's pulse is normal. Shall we proceed to leave her alone with her family?" The nurses strode out of the room, pulling the doctor with them, and firmly closed the door.

"Oh Rose, I knew you could do it, but next time, don't fight Hao. He's out of your league. Next time, you could die." It was almost a plead. Len held Rose's hand gently, as if to comfort her.

"Damon? Ren? Where is anybody? Where am I? Who am I?" Rose was standing at the edge of a mountain.

"Why are you here, young maiden?" A gentle voice asked, and she followed the voice to a maiden, older than her, and beautiful.

"Why am I here? Where am I and who am I? Are you Artemis?" Rose asked politely.

"Why, yes! I am Artemis. You are at the foot of Mount Olympus, and your name is Rose Rei Asakura Death. You are here because you have been severely wounded.

You must remember who you are, and why you are here. I must go now, for there is someone who has been waiting for you." Artemis waved, and vanished into the woods.

"Hello, Rose." It was Athena. No sooner had Artemis vanished had Athena appeared.

"A-A-Athena?" Rose asked. The name sounded so familiar. If only she could remember…

"Yes. You were hit pretty hard by Hao. That much I can tell you. I can tell you no more. I shall see you soon, little one," Athena said, and no sooner had she said it that she, too, disappeared.

"Hao… hit pretty hard… OHMIGOD!" Suddenly, Rose remembered everything: The portal, Yoh and his friends, the Asakura dojo, sparring with Mikihisa, Hao, everything.

Now, Rose felt like she was being lifted into another portal, one that would take her back home. She was traveling through space, and she heard voices.

Someone was crying. Someone was sobbing. Someone was pleading, praying, begging.

"Oh, Rose, stay strong! You have the will, damn you! Live!" It was Ren. Or was it Damon?

"Len? Damon? Is that you?" Rose thought faintly.

"Rose! Wake up! You're dreaming!" Someone shook her, and she felt pain.

"Ow! I don't want to come this way. I don't want to go home anymore. Stop the pain! I want to go back to Mount Olympus!" Rose silently pleaded.

"Ow! I don't want to come this way. I don't want to go home anymore. Stop the pain! I want to go back to Mount Olympus!" Rose's face was filled with pain.

"Rose!" All at once, Damon stopped shaking her. He calmed down and sat down, one hand still grasping Rose's.

You are almost home, little one. All you need to do is step through that portal. It was Athena's and Artemis' voices, telling Rose to step through the portal, so she did.

All at once, she felt pain, then she was back, in a body, and she couldn't see anything. Only darkness.

"Is it nighttime already?" Rose mumbled. She tried to see into the darkness… and saw nothing but darkness. "Hey! I can't see anything!" Rose said, clearer and louder, and tried to sit up.

"Rose! You're awake! The doctor said that you probably wouldn't wake up for two more days!

Oh, you have a broken right wrist, broken right leg, a very sore right side, and eye damage. You can't take off your bandages for two weeks and your casts for three weeks. And you're in a hospital." It was Damon, but Rose sensed more people around her.

"Okay, who's there? I can sense about seven people, me excluded and Damon included. So who's there?" Rose demanded sharply.

"It's us, Kino, Keiko, Yoh, Len, Damon, Anna, and me, Pirka." Pirka replied softly.

"Let's see. I will ask everybody to leave except Kino and Keiko. Please." Rose said, and everyone left, leaving Rose to ask Kino and Keiko something.

"I don't mean to be rude, but could you bring me rice balls next time? The really big ones, if you don't mind. I'm terribly fond of them." Rose asked politely.

"Of course! If that's what you like…" Keiko replied softly, then leaned over to plant a kiss on Rose's forehead, and left with Kino.

Rose stared into darkness for a while, and went to sleep.

"Wow… I can't believe it. Rose… hospitalized. It's never been worse than a few scratches and bruises, but this is a major biggie. Mom's going to kill us." Len sighed as he, Damon, Yoh, Anna, and Pirka walked back to Funbari Hill.

"Yeah. That is, if she finds out, and comes over here. But that's not likely, right?" Damon replied uncertainly.

"Eye damage? You've got to be kidding me!" Anna said.

"Hao's going into Rose's room!" Pirka gave a small shriek.

True enough, a Hao 'flew' right into the room where Rose was, climbing through the window.

Without a moment's hesitation, the five of them ran simultaneously back towards the hospital.

"Hello… Rose." A voice –male, and familiar- said.

"Hao?" Rose asked into the darkness, boltedly sitting up, and heard a smirk in reply.

"Okay, what do you want?" Rose demanded fiercely.

"Nothing much. Only to see if you've reconsidered my offer." Hao said in reply, this time, using a silkily, persuasive voice.

"What-offer?" Rose got out in a whisper.

"To see if you've come to your senses and decided to join me." Hao said in reply.

"My answer is the same. No." Rose said simply, facing darkness.

An arm grabbed her.

She quickly used an Elbow Strike, and her attacker yelped in pain and released her. Next, she used a left Knee Strike and a right Elbow Strike, then tried for a left Round House Kick, but someone pinned her arms behind her, and pushed her on the bed.

"What-?" Rose tried to fight back, but struggling got her nowhere. She then realized that Hao was the only one there besides herself.

"A little stubborn, are we?" Hao said in a sardonic voice, and flipped her over.

"You…!" Rose was about to call for someone, when his lips found hers, and he held on that way, kissing her at the same time and kept her arms pinned to her side. She tried to break the kiss, but that did her no good anyways.

She felt a warmth spreading inside her, going on and on, stretching for miles and miles. She could just let go and relax, enjoying the kiss.

Then- "What the hell is going on?" It was Len's voice, and she felt Hao break the kiss.

Yoh and the others ran up the stairs to Rose's room as fast as they could. But when Damon kicked open the door, they could only make out Hao and Rose… kissing.

"What the hell is going on?" Len asked angrily, and Hao broke the kiss.

He faced them, smirk on his lips and said in a persuasive and ironical voice, "Well, Miss Rose and I were discussing what choices she could make. She gives the most delightful kisses, if you know what I mean.

Well, I'll be off now. Next time, Yoh, it will be for reals." With that, he vanished, leaving no trace of him behind.

"Rose… did he really…?" Len asked, obviously furious.

"Yes… he did." Rose replied quietly.

"I will so totally kill Hao!" Len exclaimed.

"You don't need to. I summon thee… Earth Dragoness!" Rose called softly.

"Wha-?"Everyone shouted in shock.

A sweet gust of wind surrounded Rose, and lifted her a few feet off the ground, and it seemed to flow into her wounds and heal them.

When the wind set Rose back down, she was completely healed.

"Thank you, Earth Goddess." Rose gave a small smile.

"WHAT the hell is going on?" The doctor bust into the room, but Rose walked past him, and indicate the others to do the same.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Shopping

"Let the idiot question himself to death." Rose said quietly.

"What was that? Who's Earth Dragoness and Earth Goddess?" Anna asked.

"A friend of mine. They are both one person." Rose replied, then added, "See you later," And ran towards Jun Tao, who was walking around.

"Hey. You're Tao Jun, correct? I'm Rose." Rose tried to make her voice sound friendly.

"Yeah. Call me Jun, okay? Everybody does. Um… you want to go shopping? We can chat in Funbari Mall. It has a load of stuff." Jun suggested.

"Uh… okay…" Rose replied, sweat-dropping.

"Sure! We can get into my car, or do you want to walk there?" Jun asked.

"I think I'd prefer walking." Rose replied, laughing nervously.

"Hey, aren't you the girl my brother Ren attacked the day you got here? The one who was fighting Zeke?" Jun asked.

"Yeah… he's a jerk, isn't he? Zeke, I mean." Rose said quickly when Jun frowned.

"Yeah. Let's get going." Jun said happily, and the two girls walked to the mall.

"Ohmigosh, that blouse and skort look perfect with your hair tied in ribbons! You look so cute!" Jun exclaimed as she looked at the outfit she suggested Rose try on.

Rose was wearing a light blue blouse and a light blue skort with medium sized ribbons on both sides, left and right. Her hair was tied into two pigtails that were also tied with light blue ribbons, and to top it off, matching high heel sandals at least four inches high.

"This does not look like me!" Rose exclaimed, but Jun already paid for it, so Rose wore the outfit for the rest of the shopping trip.

Jun brought a new dress, a pair of high heels, a pearl necklace, a dragon design purse, and new hair bands.

"Well, I don't think anybody would recognize you when we get back to the Inn." Jun said, smiling.

"Um… Jun, what happened to those people, like that girl the Zeke almost killed?" Rose asked hesitantly.

"They left, to go somewhere. I don't know where, though, and I don't think anyone else knows either." Jun replied.

The girls kept walking and chatting up the hill.

"Hello? I'm back!" Jun called.

"I should take off my shoes first, right?" Rose asked nervously.

"Um-hmm." Jun nodded, and Rose slid off her shoes.

"Hey Jun, waz up… who's she?" Yoh came out of the kitchen.

"Rose. We went a little shopping." Jun indicated to Rose, who at once felt herself turn red.

"Hey, don't feel bad. You can stay here if you like… ROSE?" Yoh shouted, eyes popping out, and exited the room.

"Jun? I should change now, right? I'm not used to high heels and this stuff." Rose smiled uneasily, but Jun only led the younger girl to a couch and they both sat down.

"Relax. Everything will be all right." Jun told her soothingly, one hand on her shoulder, and felt her relax.

Ryu came from the kitchen, and he saw Rose. He went over to her, hearts in his eyes, bent down on one knee, flower in one hand, and asked, "Will you be my happy place?"

"This is my answer, idiot," Rose replied, and hammer-fisted him on the side of his head.

"Who is the girl?" Ryu shouted.

Jun sweat-dropped, and everybody came into the room.

Ren, who obviously disliked Rose, asked at once, "What's she doing here?"

"Your sister brought me here. Is that so wrong? If it is, I'll leave, for I have better things to do anyways." Rose made a slight motion as if to leave.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Some Test

Just then, Kino came into the room, and said to Rose, "You, girl! It's time for your testing!"

"Oh, the Hundred Boards Test? Not yet. I don't think I'm ready yet." Rose replied softly.

The old woman looked very calm for a moment, then angrily burst out, "Not ready yet? If you were Yoh, I'd bop you on the head a hundred times! How can you not be ready? Haven't you been training since age four? You'd be a fool to not be ready! Most eighth degrees do the test at age twenty something, and you are only thirteen! You have six world titles, and you're the only one representing the United States in the World Championship Martial Arts Tournament!"

"Um Kino… this may not be a good time to do that… maybe you should shout at me somewhere else, and this isn't about world titles or anything of that sort… Kino?" Rose suggested softly, but the old woman hurried on, apparently ignoring Rose's suggestion.

"And, this year you can show the world that you really are something! You hear me, girl? You hear me?" Kino finally finished.

Everybody started talking at once.

"_Six_ world titles?" Horohoro exclaimed/asked.

"You're kidding me! A thirteen year old from the U. S.?" Manta exclaimed/asked.

"Shut up, you nincompoops!" Len shouted.

"I'll never hear the end of this!" Damon groaned.

"Wow! You're soo cool!" Pirka exclaimed.

"So what? Big deal." Ren said, and Pirka glared at him angrily.

"KINO!" Rose shouted, and everybody shut up. Kino looked curiously at Rose, who said, "Kino, stop. I'm not taking the test today, but I will sometime this year, okay? You're not my mother, and I want to work on my timing."

"Fine, fine. Just give an old woman her rest, will you?" Kino walked back into the kitchen.

"Later. I'm outta here." Rose said quietly, and walked out the front door.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: An Understanding Friend

Rose went to the woods. She was going to stay there a few days to train for the Hundred Boards Test.

"I'll do it before the tournament. It's going to be a piece of cake.

Athena, help me train?" Rose asked rather shyly.

"Fine. I'm bored anyways.

We'll start with a hundred push-ups, then a hundred kicks mixed with a hundred punches, followed a hundred jumping jacks, and then a hundred special techniques.

I'll be counting. The total is five hundred, ant that should take two to three hours. Begin." Athena said, amusement in her voice.

"Okay, I'm not counting. I trust you on this." Rose said, starting on her push-ups.

"_Little does Rose know that she is being watched. _

_I keep my promises, Rose. And you'll never be anyone else's. I love you so much. I knew that since the day we first met."_ Hao Akakura thought, as he watched Rose from the high branch of a Sakura Tree, where the girl couldn't see him.

"Weird. This is getting tiring. Athena. Athena?" Rose was on her seventy-fifth special technique, and felt tired all of a sudden.

At her mistress' commands, Athena obediently stopped counting and examined Rose.

"Hmmm… you look very tired. Have you been getting enough rest?" Athena asked, concerned.

"I dunno. Maybe. Maybe not." Rose replied.

"Okay, tell you what. You take a break and we'll finish up when you wake up. Okay? Now, that Sakura Tree looks strong enough, and comfortable too. I'll be on watch, so don't you worry." Athena reassured Rose.

Rose sat down under the Sakura Tree, and thought about her fight with Hao. _"He seems so… lonely. Like he's hiding something. I saw his face. I know that deep down inside, Hao's a good person. Or he used to be. But something pains him, troubles him. I wonder what it is?"_

And after some thought, she finally fell asleep.

Athena was worried about Rose.

She had looked tired, like she'd been working all day. And the weariness in the voice.

"Oh, Rose. I just wish you'd tell me what's wrong. I can help you." Athena almost pleaded.

Time to make his move. If there was a time, it was _now_.

Hao silently jumped off the Sakura Tree, taking care as if not to wake up Rose.

"Hao! Go away. You are not welcome here. Leave Rose alone." Rose's guardian spirit, Athena, pulled out her weapon and stood her ground.

"Heh. I'm not here to harm your mistress. In fact, I want to talk to her." Hao replied calmly, giving Athena his trademark grin.

"A-Athena? W-Wuzzzisit?" Rose asked sleepily, hearing the noise and got up, away from the tree she was leaning against. She saw who it was. Hao.

"Hao? What are you doing here?" Rose asked flatly, giving him her trademark icy cold glare.

"Nothing much. I only want to talk to you to see if you've reconsidered my offer, to see if you've changed your mind about me." Hao replied, giving her a grin.

"No. I have no comment against you. But I see it in your face that you are really a good person. But you have some problems that's affected the outcome. Don't lie to me. I can see it. It's a gift.

Do you want to tell me about it? I can help. I can try to help. All I can offer right now is my understanding. But if you don't want it, fine." Rose spoke so softly, Hao had to strain to hear her.

"_Help. She wants to help me. She wants to understand me. She cares."_ Hao suddenly realized, but all that was brushed away by his emotions.

"I don't give a damn about anything! I don't need you help! I can do just fine without it!" He was going to say, but the words that came out instead was this:

"All right. I want your help. But have you changed your mind about me?" He asked softly.

Her face was filled with emotions, and he saw the true beauty of her soul for the first time. Not the harsh, cold girl she was moments earlier, but a Rose Asakura without any walls. What he saw there shocked him. Her face was filled with a pain he could not understand. The pain of losing someone. But who?

Rose nodded slightly.

Hao offered the girl sitting on the forest floor a hand, and just as she was about to take it---

_BOOM!_ An explosion surrounded the two of them.

"Spirit Barrier!" Rose stood up, and Hao realized that the girl was not only a _Shaman_, but also an _Ancient Itako_.

An _Itako_ was a super shaman, who could summon spirits from anywhere at anytime. Even heaven, where most shamans couldn't reach. But an _Ancient Itako_ could summon spirits as strong as the King of Spirits himself.

An _Ancient Itako_, only an _Ancient Itako_, could put up a Spirit Barrier. Not even Hao himself could do it.

"OUCH! It's a Spirit Barrier! Lord Yoh, don't get any closer! You will be bounced back!" It was Hao's twin Yoh's spirit guardian, Amidimaru.

"Hang on! Let's break it, guys! Ready? One, two, NOW!" That was Yoh.

_BOOM!_ Another explosion told Hao that the gang had their weapons out and had hit the target, but had bounced backwards.

Hao grinned and glanced back at Rose, who was glaring through the smoke.

"Bakas! You deserve what you get!" Rose shouted, obviously furious.

"Bakas! You deserve what you get!" Rose's voice, clearly angry, shouted through the smoke.

"She's right. I just realized it. I should have realized it a long time ago. She's an _Ancient Itako_. She's even stronger than _me_." Anna said

"Wuzzat?" Horohoro asked, sweat-dropping, as he was the only one doing so.

"You incompetent idiot!" Ren shouted, hammer-fisting Horohoro on his head.

Pirka giggled, Tamao smiled, and Anna frowned.

"So, what do we do? We can't hurt her, but we can't let her go with Hao, either." Yoh said.

"We can---Damon! Look out!" Len suddenly dove past the gang and knocked Damon down.

Behind them, a blast of energy hit them, inches away from where Damon had been.

"Thanks, Len. I owe you one!" Damon said.

"Let's go! Falcon and Eagle! Take the skies!" Damon and Len stood back-to-back, hands raised.

A crackling sound of energy formed and released. Two birds, a falcon and an eagle, flew from the sphere of energy, and shot through the Spirit Barrier.

"Oh no you don't! I won't let you. Spirit Barrier! _Ancient Itako Ritual!_" Rose removed her Spirit Beads from her neck and quickly connected it to the Spirit Beads on her wrists, linking them together, and chanted,

"One I place for the Element of Water.

One I place for the Element of Fire.

One I place for the Element of Earth.

One I place for the Element of Wind.

Water, fire earth, and wind,

This is where it all begins!

From the depths of the earth,

To the breezes of the wind,

Here is where it all begins!

Here I offer my flesh to aid in your soul's release.

I summon thee! The Dragon Goddesses!"

_Whoosh!_ A gust of wind scented with cherry blossoms surrounded them and four dragons appeared, all representing the four elements.

Water Dragon was dark blue, Fire Dragon was dark red, Earth Dragon was dark green with the lightest shade of brown, and Wind Dragon was pure white.

All the dragons bowed down at the sight of Rose.

"What will you have us do, young mistress?" Water Dragon asked.

"Keep them distracted." Rose replied quietly.

As the dragons took the air and started to attack Yoh and his friends, Rose turned to Hao.

"I've made my choice. I'm coming with you." Rose said quietly.

Hao smirked and offered her his hand, which she took.

Yoh noticed this and shouted, "We have to stop them!"

But too late, Rose and Hao were already on Spirit of Fire, and in a blink of an eye, vanished into thin air.

"ROSE!" Both Damon and Len shouted.

End of Part One


	9. Part 2Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King whatsoever!

Note from author: Thank you, Dark Angel-Nerissa, for being my first reviewer! This chapter is for you!

Part Two: A Light in Darkness

Chapter 9: Understanding Each Other

"Oh my god, what the _hell_ happened?" Rose asked Hao as they soared into the air.

"Nothing much. Only a fire burning some buildings and some people dying and…_OUCH!_ That _hurt!_ What did you do that for?" Hao demanded as Rose slapped him on the head.

"You have _absolutely_ no pity whatsoever about people!" Rose replied, sitting triumphantly.

"Celestial Strike!" Yoh yelled, attacking Water Dragoness. Water Dragoness dodged the attack and returned it with a blast of ice. The ice hit Yoh squarely and he slammed into a tree. He then slid down unconscious.

"Halo Blade!" Ren yelled as he attacked Fire Dragoness. Fire Dragoness reflected back the attack with her tail and sent Ren flying backwards, splashing into a nearby lake.

"Lee!" Jun yelled, and Anna called forward her shikigamis. "Attack Earth Dragoness!" Both girls commanded. The spirits struck, and just as the attack was about to strike the target, Earth Dragoness disappeared into the ground, back up, and trapped the girls in a cage of trees and plants.

"Attack!" Ryu, Horohoro, and Lyserg all attacked Wind Dragoness at once, but all the other Dragonesses came up behind them. In moments, the boys were trapped in the cage with Yoh, Ren, Jun, and Anna.

The Dragonesses then proceeded to dump the rest of the group into the cage, and sealed it with a binding spell before they disappeared.

"Hao? Why are you so sad all the time?" Rose asked him softly.

"No one… understood me… and no one… cared about me…" Hao replied, thinking of why this girl, Rose, would care about him. Not even his own _parents_ cared.

FLASHBACK

"_That boy is a monster. Get him away from my son!" A woman screamed, clutching her baby._

"_Ma'am, that boy is my son. He is a shaman." Keiko tried to explain._

"_I don't care! Just get him away! He is a monster! He is evil!" The woman screamed as her baby boy died, short of breath._

"_She's right. Hao has too much power. He will kill us all! He will destroy us!" Mikihisa shouted, sensing all the raw power._

"_I'm sorry, Hao." Hao looked up at Keiko, who placed a token of him, and he fell through a dark portal._

END OF FLASHBACK

"I care about you because the same thing happened to _me_. My father broke his promise to me. He left us when I was three, and promised to come back and visit my family. He never came. I hate him for that." Rose replied, sitting besides him on the grass, thinking about how Hao's parents treated him.

"Can you read my mind or what?" Hao demanded.

"Nope. I can read your face, and it's so... _funny_!" Rose said, giggling.

"You---You actually _laughed_! I didn't know you could laugh!" Hao stuttered, shocked.

"Ha ha, very funny! You are so mean! I am a human being. Of course I have to laugh sometime!" Rose replied, standing up.

"Well, at least we're starting to understand each other. I... wonder... can we make a truce?" Hao asked hesitantly.

"How about we stop your evil plan to take over the world first?" Rose asked politely.

"My evil plan... oh shit!" Hao exclaimed.

Sapphire Legend: Sorry this chapter's so short!I promise to try to make the next chapter longer!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Do I have to? Fine! I do not own Shaman King whatsoever yada yada yada ya... just read the story!

Chapter 10: The Giant Spirit

"Oh shit what?" Rose asked.

"I… found a giant powerful spirit… and it's more powerful than any of us put together! I put all my furyoku into it and… I told it to kill all shamans who oppose me!" Hao said meekly.

"You _WHAT_?" Rose exploded.

"I set off a giant powerful spirit that will be the destruction of the world." Hao summarized in one breath.

"Then let's get the hell on the road and stop it!" Rose said, climbing onto Spirit of Fire.

"Forget it! Beads!" Anna summoned after the whole gang tried to break through the seals.

The beads around Anna's neck lifted themselves and 'flew' out of the cage and wrapped around the seal, wrapping the beads around it and pulling until the seal broke.

"Bad news! A giant powerful spirit is headed this way! It's not Hao, or Rose! In fact, it's stronger than all of us put together!" Silva and Mikihisa shouted, looking up from the Oracle.

_BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!_ The giant powerful spirit was Ryoko. Ryoko stormed through the forest with only one thing on his mind: His orders to kill anyone who opposed his master Hao Asakura.

"Celestial Strike!" A boy flew into the air and slashed at him.

"Useless, fool!" Ryoko laughed and flung the boy back.

"Halo Blade!" "Shikigamis!" Other people sliced at him too. Also useless. He attacked everyone who rushed at him.

"Yoh! That won't work! It's too strong!" Rose's voice sliced through the air, and the whole gang looked around to see Spirit of Fire carrying Hao and Rose towards them.

"We're doomed. I created that monster. It's too powerful. Nothing can stop it." Hao confirmed.

"Then we're _doomed_!" Someone moaned.

"Not really." Rose's quiet reply was stunning. "Spirit Mode! Rose Whip! Rose Blade!" Rose flew at the creature with incredible speed, attacking swiftly.

"Foolish mortal!" Ryoko roared.

"Ryoko! You fiend! Today is the day you meet your doom! Even if you kill me, I'll die knowing that you're dead as well!" Rose flew backwards, then targeted Ryoko again. Again and again, time after time, gaining speed with each round.

Ryoko didn't even flinch. He swung at Rose and knocked her into the ground, creating a cloud of dust.

"Ahh… I sure fell for that one. If I hadn't blocked, I'd be dead by now. Hao!" Rose had one hand clutching her Rose Blade, and nodded at Hao. Hao returned the nod and readied his sword.

Together, they rushed at Ryoko, yelling, "Burning Roses of Hell!"

_WHOOSH!_ Flames flew out of Hao's sword and mixed with rose petals from Rose's blade, creating what looked like a burning rose that rushed towards Ryoko.

"Master… wants Ryoko to… die? Master… doesn't like Ryoko? Ryoko kill Master!" Ryoko roared in fury and slashed blindly at Hao and Rose.

"Oh no you don't! Whirlwind Petals!" Rose shouted, and a whirlwind of roses (mixed with everyone else's attacks) hit Ryoko.

"Raaagh!" Ryoko roared in pain, and swiped at Rose.

_**Whoosh!** A white light flashed in front of Rose's face, and she found herself in a dark room, standing in front of a shining door._

"_Hello, darling. You must be the sacrifice." A robed woman led Rose to a sacrificial altar and some force forced Rose to lay on it._

"_She's a bit young, isn't she?" A priestess said to the robed woman as she stripped Rose of all her clothes but her underclothes and tied her wrists and ankles together._

"_You poor girl, so young to be sacrificed to Ryoko." The first woman said to Rose._

"_Ryoko, the spirit?" Rose felt her eyes widen._

"_Yes, yes. He must be pleased or else his wrath will fall upon us!" The priestess exclaimed._

_Rose saw a dagger lift and fall._

Rose was slammed into a tree. She slowly slid down, when she realized that she now knew how to defeat Ryoko.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King! Just read the story!

Chapter 11: Sacrifice

"Celestial Strike!" "Halo Blade!" "Wings of Heaven!" "Fires of Hell!" Everybody kept attacking Ryoko, but nothing worked.

Ryoko just laughed and sent them all slamming into trees.

"STOP!" Rose's clear determined voice stopped everybody, drawing their attention to her.

"Stop trying to kill them and fight me, one-on-one. Then we shall see who's the strongest one of all." Rose held a dagger in her hand, with all the symbols of the elements of it.

"Hyaa!" Rose charged at Ryoko, slashing in all different directions.

Blood spilled.

Finally, Ryoko had Rose exausted. He was going to kill her.

"Ha! I still win, Ryoko." Rose said, smiling faintly. She still had the dagger in her hand. She plunged it into her chest, into her heart. A light shone from her body, but only for a brief moment. Then the light disappeared and blood spilled. It was a sacrifice.

"ROSE!" Len yelled.

Rose fell to the forest ground. Hao picked her up.

Meanwhile, Ryoko withered in pain, seeming to shrink and shrivel up.

"You _fiend_. You _killed_ the only one I truly ever loved." Hao stood up, and with a flash of his sword, slaughtered Ryoko.

Ryoko screamed and was no more.

Hao cradled Rose in his arms, his tears spilling onto her cheeks.

Sapphire Legend: Yes, I killed off the main character. It had to happen! It was a sacrifice! Sniff... sniff... wah! (Breaks down and starts crying)

Random Person: There, there (Hands Sapphire Legend a tissue)

Sapphire Legend: Thank you... sniff... sniff...


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Mr. Takei, how much would you sell Shaman King for? Maybe I can buy it from you someday!

Chapter 12: Miracles Happen

"Rose!" Hao's tears spilled onto Rose's cheeks.

"Do you really care about me this badly?" An angelic voice asked.

Hao looked into the eyes of---

"ROSE?" He yelped, letting go of her.

"No, silly! I'm a spirit!" Rose slapped him playfully.

"No, I don't care about you this badly. I miss you so badly that I'd go to hell to be with you again." Hao said.

"Are you sure?" Rose asked.

"Yes." Hao replied.

"Positively sure?" Rose asked again.

"Positively sure." Hao confirmed.

"Okay!" Rose's spirit glowed white and her body glowed as well.

"Wha---?" Hao stared, gaping at the change as the body and spirit fused together.

"Let's just say that the gods decided to give me another chance. After all, doesn't someone who sacrificed her life to save others deserve another chance?" Rose said.

"Y-Y-Yeah, I guess..." Hao nearly fell backwards when Rose jumped into his arms.

"Yay!" Pirka cheered the new couple, and blushed when Rose smiled at her.

AFTERWARDS

Rose and Hao made a perfect duo in the Shaman King Tournament. The Gang went back to being themselves, except that sometimes Rose, Hao, Len, and Damon traveled with them. Rose took the Hundred Boards Test and passed. Rose's mother visited and stayed in the Asakura Residence.

Sapphire Legend: Well, that's the end of this story! Sorry if it sounds kinda cheesy. It's my first Shaman King story, people, so please be nice! Please send me reviews if you think any part of this story is wrong.

You remember when Rose transformed into 'The Black Rose of Death' in the beginning chapters? Well, that is just to help her adjust to her power. After she adjusts to her power, she won't transform anymore. She adjusts pretty fast, dontcha' think?


End file.
